


Physiological Effects of Romantic Attraction

by orphan_account



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Blushing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Smut, takes place during s03e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Troy would never admit it, but he had a blushing problem. Thankfully, his skin was dark enough that it was difficult for others to see it, but he could definitely notice the rush of heat to his cheeks. He could also definitely notice that he had been blushing even more since he met Abed.Troy blushes a lot, and Abed notices that he can make it happen. Set after "Speaking of figuring things out, me and Abed have an announcement..." in s03e01
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 13
Kudos: 240





	Physiological Effects of Romantic Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever finished so I'm very excited!! Community is my favorite show in the world and these two were robbed of a lovestory so I WILL write it for them. I hope I'm not the only one constantly reading troy/abed fics on here hehe. Enjoy!

Troy would never admit it, but he had a blushing problem. Thankfully, his skin was dark enough that it was difficult for others to see it, but he could definitely notice the rush of heat to his cheeks. He could also definitely notice that he had been blushing even more since he met Abed.

Abed was his best friend. He was the coolest, smartest, funniest, most interesting person Troy had ever met. Troy understood that the two of them had a friendship that most people would never find, and that he was extremely lucky.

What he didn’t understand was why he blushed every time Abed so much as brushed against him. Why his face would get uncomfortably hot whenever some shenanigan the two of them were up to resulted in them being extremely close together. Why sometimes just looking at Abed made him blush.

He also blushed whenever a member of the group made some sort of joke about the two of them being boyfriends. He thought there was a pretty reasonable explanation for that--he was embarrassed. But he also kind of felt like a schoolgirl being asked if she had a crush on the boy she definitely had a crush on.

The first day of their third year at Greendale, Troy was bursting with excitement. He and Abed had moved into an apartment over the summer, and he couldn’t wait to share the awesome news with the rest of the study group. The group was talking about Pierce not being there this year (Abed had assured him that wasn’t going to last), and Jeff had just said “I’m sure we’ll figure it out,” which Troy took as the perfect set up to his news.

“Speaking of figuring things out, me and Abed have an announcement.” He smiled at his friend who nodded encouragingly. He suddenly noticed that for some reason everyone at the table was looking at them with shocked (and maybe horrified) faces. Troy immediately felt like he must have said something wrong, which made him too scared to say anything else, which left an even longer pause for them to stare at him like that.

“Troy and I are living together,” Abed jumped in when it was clear Troy wasn’t going to continue. This seemed to satisfy everyone, and they even got an “oh, that’s nice” from Shirley.

“If you want to get us a gift we’re registered at Linens & Things.” He felt like he was smiling a little too big.

“We have plenty of linens, we mainly want the things,” Abed added and the Dean promptly barged in with a weird beard and an ugly suit. Troy thought he must be in a play, so he asked if he was but apparently it was just because he wanted to make the school way less fun.

As the Dean left, it finally occurred to Troy why everyone had looked at them like that. He must have sounded like he was about to announce that they were together together. At this thought, Troy’s cheeks flushed hard, and he caught Abed giving him a weird look. He decided to ignore that, and everything, but he still found himself blushing throughout the day, and he never could get the thought out of his mind. 

\--

“Troy, did you take the remote? I thought I left it on the table,” Abed’s voice called from outside the blanket fort they had built for movie night. Abed had said there was something special about that particular night, something unidentifiable but definitely blanket fort worthy. Troy had no idea what that meant but he never said no to a blanket fort and he liked the way Abed’s eyes had sparkled when he said it. 

“No!” Troy yelled back without even checking his surroundings. He barely even registered what Abed had said because his mind was too busy replaying that one moment from study group that morning. He couldn’t understand why those few seconds had been all he could think about all day. “Hey Abed,” he called out, “did you see the way everyone looked at us this morning?”

His question was met with silence and for a second he thought that Abed hadn’t heard him, but then his friend’s face appeared at the entrance to the fort. Abed must have been in the middle of changing, because he was wearing his green pajama bottoms but no shirt. Troy was surprised; he had expected Abed to continue yelling from outside the fort, not stop what he was doing to talk face-to-face.

“What do you mean?” His brow was furrowed and his head tilted slightly to the side. In his mind, Troy had always referred to this particular look as Abed’s confused puppy face.

“Uh, I don’t know… like when we told everyone that we were living together. I said we had an announcement and everyone looked at us really weird until you said that we were living together, and then after you said it they seemed relieved or something.”

“Oh. You mean how they thought we were gonna say we were in a relationship.”

Troy could already feel the blush rushing all the way to his ears and he looked down, hoping that it wouldn’t be noticeable. Of course he had already known that that was what they were thinking, but when Abed actually said it out loud it made Troy feel a lot of things all at once and he didn’t quite know what they were and wow Abed was really shirtless. “Uh yeah,” he managed to choke out.

“Well, to be fair you led in by saying ‘Speaking of figuring things out…’ and I can see how that could be misleading. Plus we are very close and probably the most compatible of anyone in the study group. If you think about it, us being in a relationship makes more sense than any other possible pairings.” 

Troy didn’t know what he had expected Abed to say, but it wasn’t that. But really, none of what he was saying was untrue. They did get along really well and didn’t have the kind of drama that Jeff and Annie had on a daily basis. When he thought about it, if he met a girl who was exactly like Abed he would probably marry her. But now, looking at Abed and his long neck and his lean, sculpted arms and his shockingly toned torso and…

“Did it bother you?” 

Troy was snapped out of his Abed-induced haze by the question. He couldn’t read Abed’s face to see if there was a right or wrong answer. But he was looking into his eyes so intensely that Troy had to look away before he could answer. “Uh I don’t know. I guess not. It’s just kinda weird to think about our friends thinking that we… you know.”

Abed was silent for a few moments. He looked thoughtful, like he was examining Troy’s words, dissecting them to see if there was anything beneath the surface. But then his face returned to a neutral state and he just said, “Okay. Cool.”

Troy had been expecting a little more than that, but the reaction was just so _Abed_ that he didn’t mind. Abed started to get up and leave, probably to put a shirt on, but then his eyes focused on something behind Troy’s head and his face lit up with excitement. “The remote!” he cried in victory as he reached to pull it out from behind the cushion of the chair. The cushion of the chair that Troy was leaning against.

Suddenly, Abed’s bare torso was pressed against Troy. His skin was warm and he smelled amazing, like nice soap. He seemed to be having some trouble fishing the remote out of the cushion, meaning that Troy was sitting there with his best friend’s chest pressing into him for much longer than he could ever be prepared for. He could feel Abed’s chest moving with his breath and he could even faintly hear his heartbeat and it was all he could feel and all he could hear and for those glorious few seconds it felt like the entire world was Abed Nadir. And then the pressure was gone and the warmth was gone and his body was screaming for it back and oh god he was blushing harder than he ever had in his life.

Abed held the remote up with an excited grin, but in a millisecond the grin faded and was replaced by a look of confusion. “You’re blushing. Why are you blushing?”

This was absolutely the last thing Troy had wanted him to say and all he could do was sputter, “Wha- No I’m not- I didn’t- I don’t blush!” He definitely sounded too defensive and he was definitely embarrassing himself but at this point his brain had given up on him and there was nothing else he could do.

“Yes you do. You blush all the time. Usually it’s because you’re embarrassed. Did I embarrass you?” Abed genuinely sounded concerned, but before Troy even had the chance to process the fact that _of course_ Abed notices when he blushes, Abed lifted his hand to touch Troy’s cheek. “See? It’s warm. You’re blushing.”

At this point Troy couldn’t even form words. Abed, his best friend, still very close to him and _very_ shirtless, was cradling his cheek and looking at him like he was staring directly into his soul. And, of course, Troy’s body reacted by blushing even harder. And, of course, Abed noticed.

“You’re blushing more now.” Abed’s brow was furrowing in a way that Troy knew meant his brain was spinning, assessing the situation, coming to a conclusion, and seconds away from figuring it out. All Troy could do was avert his eyes and pray that maybe Abed wouldn’t get it and they could move on. But then, he heard a soft “Oh” and Abed was no longer touching his face. He didn’t jerk his hand away in horror, which was a good sign. He gently removed it, his fingers brushing Troy’s skin and leaving tingles that lasted even when they were gone.

When Troy eventually gained the courage to lift his head up, he was greeted by Abed’s eyes boring into his soul yet again. He didn’t look angry or scared or disgusted. He looked… confused? Maybe this was a look that Troy had never seen before. The two of them sat like that in silence for an uncomfortably long time, until Troy finally mumbled, “I’m sorry that was probably awkward we can just watch the movie or som-”

He was cut short by Abed’s hand on his face again. Against his will, his cheeks immediately began to heat up. Abed tilted his head slightly in reaction, and then he moved closer to Troy. Troy was definitely not expecting that and as his mouth fell open in surprise he felt the blood rush to his face and also maybe somewhere else. This time one side of Abed’s mouth quirked upwards, like he was pleased with these results. Then, he moved even closer so that his chest was pressed to Troy’s chest and his breath was touching Troy’s neck and his hand was still on Troy’s face. At this point, Troy thought his face couldn’t possibly get any hotter, and maybe his body agreed because now the blood was definitely rushing _somewhere else_.

There was still no sound inside the blanket fort except for the slightly labored breathing of the two boys. Abed, seemingly not done with his experiment, slid his hand beneath the hem of Troy’s shirt and this time Troy involuntarily whispered (or maybe gasped), “Abed.”

“Yes?” As he spoke, he sighed into Troy’s ear, causing him to twitch involuntarily.

“What are you doing?” Troy could barely get the words out now.

“I like making you blush,” Abed responded, a smug smile tugging at his lips. 

Troy didn’t have a response. He could barely hear his own thoughts over the noise in his head caused by Abed’s fingers creeping up his spine, Abed’s breath becoming shallower, Abed’s tongue as he dragged it across his lower lip, Abed’s face inches from his own. He thought his entire body was probably blushing at this point. Abed’s face still hovered in front of him. Those gentle, mysterious eyes had a look that Troy had never seen before. Abed looked _hungry_. Troy’s wobbly voice escaped him and tumbled out of his lips in a slurred and rushed murmur.

“I think if you don’t kiss me right now I might die.”

For a split second Abed’s eyes crinkled and his face split into a wicked grin, but then his lips were crushing into Troy’s, hard and desperate. Troy returned the kiss just as passionately and his brain suggested that maybe he had been waiting for this kiss his entire life. Soon his fingers were running through Abed’s hair and Abed’s hands had worked their way up to his neck, and all the while their lips were clashing into each other with the intensity of… two guys who were really attracted to each other (Troy wasn’t good at metaphors). Troy remembered how Abed had licked his lip and the thought caused him to mimic the movement with his own tongue, and then Abed’s tongue was pushing into his mouth and they were desperately trying to deepen the kiss until it couldn't get any deeper.

Eventually, the two had to come up for air. Troy was gasping and his heart was beating so hard he wondered if Abed could hear it. “Holy shit,” he whispered, “that was the best kiss I’ve ever had.”

Abed chuckled, and Troy took a moment to admire his best friend. His hair was a mess from Troy’s fingers running through it wildly. His lips were swollen and shiny from kissing and moments after Troy’s eyes landed on them he lunged forward and pulled Abed into another kiss. Once again, they became a mess of limbs and breath and heat. Troy’s shirt came off and the two boys explored each others bare torsos with desperate hands. Abed’s mouth moved to Troy’s neck and Troy let out a sound that he would normally be embarrassed by but there was no time to be embarrassed because hearing the sound seemed to make Abed even more frantic, and now he was on top of Troy. 

Troy became extremely aware of the fact that Abed was rock hard against his leg. Troy was also tenting his pajama pants, and he wondered if Abed had noticed that. He shifted his leg slightly, rubbing against Abed’s bulge which caused him to moan in a way that triggered every nerve ending in Troy’s body. 

Abed pulled away and looked at Troy, his chest still heaving. “I think both of us are too hard to keep just kissing.”

Troy’s eyes widened at the blunt statement. He realized that Abed wasn’t wrong--he was so hard that it was painful. 

“I don’t think you’ve ever had sex with a man before,” Abed continued, “so I don’t want to go further if you’re not ready.” 

“H-have you?” Troy stuttered. “Had sex with a man I mean.” Abed nodded. “Man, there are so many things you do that I don’t know about,” whined Troy.

Abed smiled, but he was still looking at Troy expectantly. “So, do you want to go further or stop now?”

“I think,” breathed Troy, “I think I really really want you to touch my dick right now.”

Abed wasted no time slipping his hand underneath Troy’s waistband and wrapping his hand around his cock. He began to stroke up and down the shaft rhythmically; steady strokes lubricated by the pre-cum leaking from the head of Troy’s dick. Troy was grasping at the blankets around him, unable to hold back his moans. It didn’t take long at all for his vision to go white and every muscle in his body to tense up as he came into his best friend’s hand. He was slightly embarrassed at how little time it had taken him to fall apart, but it was hard to focus on that because now he could hear Abed’s heavy breathing and he opened his eyes to see the other boy finish himself off.

“Hey!” Troy cried. “You didn’t even give me a chance to do it!”

Abed looked at him through heavy lidded eyes, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t wait any longer.” Troy pouted.

“Hold on, I’ll be right back.” Abed exited the blanket fort, leaving Troy to think about the fact that he had just done _that_ with his best friend of two years. Before that thought could cause him to freak out, Abed was back with a container of something.

Troy’s eyes widened when he recognized what that _something_ was. “Are those Hawthorne Wipes?”

Abed grinned. “To clean ourselves up. They’re actually very popular in the gay community. I can’t wait for Pierce to find out.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell me that?” Troy was genuinely upset that Abed hadn’t shared this information with him before.

“Well I guess I was kind of nervous to talk about gay sex with you since I was imagining having it with you all the time. Also I thought you might not be able to resist telling Pierce and I want him to find out naturally.” Abed studied Troy’s face as he said it. “I made you blush again,” he said, as if taking a mental note.

“Shut up,” muttered Troy. “You were thinking about having gay sex with me all the time?”

“Well _all the time_ is a hyperbole, but I did think about it pretty often.”

Troy didn’t know what this had to do with hyper bullies, but he did enjoy the idea of Abed fantasizing about him. “I don’t think I understood that I felt this way about you until tonight. But now that I do understand I’m pretty sure I’ve felt this way about you for a really long time.”

“Cool. Cool cool cool.”

They decided to sleep in the blanket fort that night, and as the two drifted off, intertwined, Abed whispered, “I told you there was something special about tonight.”

\--

At school the next day, Troy quickly discovered that his blushing problem was a lot worse when Abed took every chance he could to discreetly touch him.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even intend for this fic to get smutty and I've never written anything like that before so I hope I did okay. If you enjoyed it or have anything to say about it I would super appreciate comments. Plus I just wanna talk to y'all :)


End file.
